Nightmare from the Subconscious
by Eamarat
Summary: Sookie's nightmares are from her subconscious. Her inner mind still doesn't believes all the death are her fault.


**Hope you like it. I just had the urge to write this.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my little love slave. 3 . . . **

_And I cried. I gave in and cried._

"_I should just leave. Runaway." I cried into the cold abyss._

"_Why?" A deep voice asked from beside me._

"_It's my fault. My entire fault." I sobbed._

_The man grabbed my shoulder and shook me, hard._

"_You're an idiot, a blind fool, if you don't know already." I looked up as he turned his back to me._

"_Wait!" I reached out to pull him back._

_He turned to me and my breath caught._

"_A-Andre? B-but you're d-dead." I suddenly felt nauseous._

_He smiled a fang-full smile. "It's not as difficult as it seems."_

_He vanished. I gasped and looked around frantically._

_I was alone. Again._

"_Hello?" I called out._

_My echoes sounded around me._

"_Hello?! Please?! Someone?! Anyone?!" I cried out._

"_You stupid bitch!" I heard someone screech behind me and I was suddenly thrown to the ground._

_I was flipped on my back to stare into the vicious eyes of Debbie Pelt._

"_What is wrong with you?!" She screeched._

_She slapped my face and I yelped in pain._

"_I'm sorry! I know; it's my fault!"_

"_No." She sat up and stared down at me venomously. "You're so stupid. Can't you understand?"_

"_No! I can't!"_

_She stood up and walked away; leaving me lying on my back._

_I gasped for breath as my thoughts whirled._

"_Oh, child, are you okay?" A soft voice asked; I felt soft hands help sit me up._

_I looked at the sweet woman helping me and felt my heart beat stutter._

"_Gran?"_

"_Yes, child?" She asked, smiling._

"_What're you doing here?"_

_Gran huffed. "After those two, I figured you could use a little comfort."_

_I looked off into the direction Debbie went._

"_Gran, what is this about?" I asked, standing up on my wobbly legs._

"_You should have figured that out already." Gran chided softly._

"_I don't understand Gran." I shook my head._

_She smiled. "Sweetheart, just wait. I know you're confused now but soon, those you love on this Earth will come to guide you."_

" Huh?" I stared at her.

"_Just wait, child." Her form wavered._

"_Gran?!"_

"_I must go. Be good and give my love to your brother." She disappeared._

"_Gran!! Please, no!" I screamed into the chilling air._

"_Would you just be quiet?! For God's sake! Just shut up!" A harsh voice came out of nowhere._

_I turned my tear-stained face to look into the hateful eyes of Lorena._

"_W-what?"_

"_You're so ungrateful. You're a waste of skin." She spat._

"_I know." I whimpered._

"_No. You don't know! You're oblivious to the things around you!"_

_She stomped her foot. "YOU DON'T EVEN UNDERSTAND!" She was gone._

_I stared into the blank, white abyss unseeingly._

_I heard a laugh, making the hairs on my body stand on end, echo throughout the white abyss._

_A different laugh made me shudder; it became thick and slimy, slithering its way across my skin and twining itself through my hair and around my neck, cutting off my air. I clawed at my neck, struggling for breath._

"_Stupid child." An odious voice whispered against my ear._

_I jerked my head to the right, searching for the owner of that voice._

"_When you will comprehend?" A softly wicked voice asked to my left._

_The obstruction around my neck became increasingly painful and tight for several agonizing second._

_Just as I saw black on the edges of my vision, it released. I took in several grateful gulps of oxygen._

"_Why do you even try? Huh? Why?" The loathsome voice now asked from my left. I froze._

"_Surely, you must learn sometime?" I turned my head to the vile voice now on my right. A black mist was forming where the voice had come from; slowly, it was transforming into a solid shape._

_I scuttled backwards on the palms of my hands._

"_Do we have to teach you _another _lesson, my dear?" I looked behind me to see the first voice transforming from a black mist as well. _

_I flipped onto my hands and knees and tried to get only to be picked up by slender hands._

_I was thrown to the ground and I turned over to see Lochlan and Neave standing in place of the black mist._

"_Miss us?" Neave purred viciously._

_My heart thudded painfully in my chest and I prayed for them to be gone; just as the rest._

"_We were just _dying _to see you, dear. It would've _killed _us if we hadn't been able to." They cackled at the joke._

"_What do you w-want?" I tried not to let them see my fear but my voice cracked at the end._

"_Aw, are you getting nervous, sweetheart?" Lochlan asked._

_Suddenly, a harsh wind blew from behind me and the two terrifying figures were carried away by it._

_I pushed my whipping hair away from my face and gasped as I came face to face to Sophie-Anne._

_Her small figure stood up from her crouch and she gazed down on me with a regal air._

"_I don't know why he feels the way he does about you."_

"_Who?" I whispered._

"_The Viking, of course. He's saved your life numerous times. I don't know why he bothers when you're not even worth his time. He's a pathetic creature, really."_

_I felt something in me snap. I stood up straight and slapped her without hesitation or thought._

_She raised a delicate hand to her cheek and gave me a chilly smile._

"_Maybe I was wrong." I blinked and she was gone._

_I was ready to wake up. I understood this was a dream. I didn't care about what they wanted me to learn. I just wanted to wake up._

_I spun around when I felt another presence behind me._

_I gasped. "Bubba!"_

"_Hi Miss Sookie." He said in that sweet southern drawl he always has._

"_But you're not dead!" I was so happy to see someone alive, or as alive as they could be, that I could just scream._

"_No, I reckon I'm not." He scratched his head. "But this is to help you, so I'm glad to be here."_

"_Where is 'here' exactly?"_

"_You don't need to be worrying about any of that, Miss Sookie."_

"_Then why am I here?"_

"_You gotta understand, none of this is your fault, Miss Sookie. You don't need to blame yourself for these people's deaths."_

_I gave him a strange look. That's' what all this is about? "But, Bubba, I already know that. I've already made my peace."_

"_Not deep down. In your subconscious, you still think it's your fault these people have died. It isn't."_

"_Thank you Bubba. I know it isn't. I just wanna wake up."_

"_Oh, I can help you with that." He leaned forward and pinched my cheek._

"_Ow." I rubbed my cheek._

"_Sorry Miss Sookie." Bubba started to fade and the next thing I know:_

I woke up to still darkness and the sound of my own breathing.

I felt the void of Eric beside me and relaxed.

"Are you all right, Lover?" I turned my face up to lock my eyes with his and receive a soft kiss.

"Uh huh." I mumbled sleepily.

"Did you have a nightmare?" His arm sneaked around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"Yes." Flashes of Lochlan and Neave appeared in my and I whimpered.

He pulled me to lie on top of him.

He ran his nimble fingers through my hair soothingly.

"I'm here, Lover. You don't have to be afraid of anything."

"Thank you." I opened my eyes wide, trying to stay awake, as I felt the distinct pull of sleep call to me.

"Go to sleep, Lover. I will watch you as you sleep and make sure the nightmares don't return."

I nodded and let the beginnings of sleep take me.

Just before I drifted away I heard Eric whisper, "I love you, Sookie Stackhouse."

_I'm safe with Eric. He will take care of me. _Those thoughts drifted through my head, as slow as molasses.

And then I was no more.

**I don't know why I wrote this. Seriously, I don't. I just wanted to write something different.**

**And I wanted to write SVM.**

**That's all.**

_**Eamarat-**_


End file.
